Hanyou Holocaust
by MatronMalice
Summary: Naraku is slaughtering humans and hanyous alike. Another hanyou joins the group. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone!! Wow, its been a long time since I have submitted anything!!! Well, here we go!!! This is my first Inuyasha fic so be nice!

Disclaimer: *Lip quivers* Inuyasha... *tears fall down face* isn't mine... *runs away crying hysterically*

Summary: its a human/hanyou holocaust led by Naraku. I know that Naraku is a hanyou, but he hates everyone, right? The group must stop Naraku.. blah blah blah!

Chapter 1

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of Miroku moaning loudly. The noise was quickly followed by an accusing "Pervert!" from Sango. The hanyou sighed to himself as he stood up.

'And another day begins,' he thought while stretching. His thoughts were cut short as the scent of a youkai made its way to his nose. He instinctively unsheathed Tessaiga as his body tensed. Picking up on Inuyasha's reflexes, Sango and Miroku readied themselves and Kirara transformed. 

There was a loud hiss from the surrounding trees. What looked like a giant cobra emerged. 

'Good thing Kagome and Shippou aren't here right now,' Inuyasha thought to himself. The snake demon hissed threateningly. "Keh," was all that was heard from the hanyou as he charged into the fight, slashing at the snakes' head.

The youkai hissed and dodged the attack easily, using its tail to strike an unsuspecting Inuyasha. Tessaiga flew from the hanyou's hands, landing several yards away, and Inuyasha was sent flying into a tree.

It was at this time Sango attacked with her giant boomerang. The snake again dodged. Hissing, it went after Sango. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was getting up, claws ready.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. "You need Tessaiga!"

"Keh," Inuyasha smirked. "This snake isn't worth it. I'll do it with my bare hands." And with that, Inuyasha was back in the battle.

Miroku swung at the snake with this staff as it struck out at him. While he was able to hit the demon, the youkai had sunk one of its deadly fangs into the monk's arm. Miroku pulled back quickly and fell to his knees, cradling his injured arm.

"Houshi- sama!!" Sango called out, jumping off Kirara's back and running to Miroku. She didn't even notice the snake youkai knock Inuyasha away and move in on her.

Kirara growled a warning but the snake didn't care. Venom shot from the snake's mouth, hitting Sango. She arched her back in pain and fell to the ground as the poison began to soak into her skin.

Inuyasha looked alarmed. "Kirara! Take them to Kaede's village!!" Kirara nodded and took off with the two unconscious humans.

The hanyou watched as Kirara disappeared into the distance, his attention going back to his opponent just a second too late. The snake was latched onto Inuyasha's arm, venom entering the hanyou's body. Inuyasha slashed at the youkai and it hissed in pain, dropping the hanyou and backing away.

His vision became blurry.

"Inuyasha!" he heard his name called somewhere in the distance and saw a brilliant flash of purple light before everything went black.

*********************************************

TBC.........

Well, what do you guys think so far?? I'd really like to know if I should bother going on with this story or not!!! If you like it, please tell me, and if not, tell me anyway. I want to know either way!! Please review! Arigato! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Chiisai-tori for reviewing the first chapter!! Well, here's the second chapter, kids! Read and Review please!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me.

Chapter 2

Kagome entered the clearing to find an injured and unconscious hanyou. 

"Inuyasha!" she yelled as she shot off another arrow at the snake. It missed and the youkai merely ignored her, moving in on the half- demon for the kill.

Not knowing what else to do, Kagome ran to Inuyasha and placed herself between the youkai and hanyou. Shakily, she notched an arrow an pointed it directly at the snake demon. The youkai hissed as it got ready to pounce.

Kagome squeezed her eyes closed and released the arrow. A loud hiss made her open her eyes. The snake was reeling backward, the arrow in its throat. Kagome then noticed a shikon shard in the youkai's forehead. 

Inuyasha heard a loud hiss as his body regained consciousness. He opened his eyes quickly only to be startled by the sight before him. 

There stood Kagome, bow and arrow in hand, protecting him. She had seemed to be doing a pretty good job too, considering the snake had an arrow in its throat. Kagome notched another arrow and shot it at the snake youkai. This time, it landed directly in its forehead.

The snake fell to the ground. Kagome inched towards the dead youkai and carefully took the shard. She then smiled happily and looked at Inuyasha.

"Look!" she said excitedly, holding the jewel out, "I did it all by myself!" she squealed slightly with a big grin on her face. 

Inuyasha got up, wincing as he did so. Kagome's smile faded.

"Are you okay? What about Sango and the others?" Concern was thick in her tone, all trace of her happiness gone.

Inuyasha looked at her and snorted "Feh.. of course I'm okay; why wouldn't I be?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "The others are in Kaede's village." He quickly brushed past her and began walking in the direction of the village.

'He doesn't even care that I saved him!' Kagome fumed. She stalked up to Inuyasha. "Don't I get a 'thank you' or something?" she demanded.

"For what?" the hanyou asked defensively. "It's not like I needed your help with that demon.... Besides you shouldn't have just barreled in like that because you jus-"

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha was cut off by his face meeting with the ground with a loud thud. When the spell wore off, Kagome was gone. Inuyasha shrugged. 'Women...'

******************************************************

TBC.....

OK i know that was really short and not very interesting but that's all I've got for now!! Well please review and tell me what you think!! thanks!!

~mattie~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow people… this is amazing. I never thought I would continue with this story because I lost all the stuff I wrote down and its been 2 years. But maybe I have some creativity left in me.. I'm just so mad I lost everything. I tore my room apart just a few minutes ago looking and now my room is a wreck.. lol. But seriously.. I will tell you now that this story will not bas as awesome as I originally intended. The ideas I had before were really good but I can't remember most of them. But please read and review.. I love knowing what people think!

Disclaimer: Not mine.. yadda yadda….

Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since the snake youkai attacked. Sango had recovered quickly, but Miroku's arm was still healing. Inuyasha was growing restless.

"Kagome, we need to continue looking for the jewel shards. The longer we wait, the more Naraku gathers for himself." Inuyasha sighed heavily. He didn't want to lose anymore opportunities to find jewel shards and Miroku's arm was taking too long to heal.

"I know that Inuyasha," Kagome began, feeling a headache coming on, "but we can't expect Miroku to travel with his arm like that."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Duh, Kagome. I wouldn't ask a weak human like Miroku to come with us. We can go without him. We'll leave Sango behind to protect him; I just don't want to wait any longer."

"But Inuyasha.." Kagome began.

"We're leaving in the morning, without the others." With that, Inuyasha stalked off, his mind set.

"NOOOO KAGOME!!!" Shippo wailed. "Please don't leave!!!!" The small kit clung to her leg crying his little eyes out.

Kagome felt her heart break for the child youkai. Since he had joined them, he had never been separated from her for more than a few days. She was like a mother to him and she missed him already.

"I'm sorry Shippo, but I have to. Naraku can't get any more shards. You have to stay to protect Sango and Miroku." Kagome said, patting Shippo on the head.

Shippo nodded, accepting the answer and let go of Kagome's leg. "But you have come back soon," he said.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She gave Shippo a final hug and stood up. "Ok Inuyasha, I'm ready to go."

Inuyasha scoffed. "It's about time, wench. We probably could have found a shard by now if you hadn't been blubbering with the kit."

"I was not blubbering! I was comforting him!"

"He'll get over it, we have a job to do!"

The two walked off, slowly fading from the village's sight, their argument echoing off the trees.

Miles away from Kagome and Inuyasha sat Sesshomaru. There was an eerie stillness in the air and the forest was thickly coated with uneasiness. He had been feeling it for days now and he was sure it was linked to Naraku. Naraku had been randomly attacking villages for weeks, with no real purpose. Humans slaughtered without cause. There had also been a number of hanyou's recently killed at Naraku's hand.

Sesshomaru smirked at this. 'Too bad my dear brother was not one of those victims,' he thought.

The Lord of the Western Lands stiffened as he felt Naraku's loathsome presence upon him. "Show yourself, Naraku," he commanded.

Naraku appeared from the trees, dressed in his white baboon robes as usual. His aura was dark and heavy, and Sesshomaru found it hard to breathe just being in Naraku's presence.

"What do you want, Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked, quickly losing his patience. He silently scanned the surrounding forest for Rin's scent. She and Jaken had been playing hide and seek.

"You need not search for her, Sesshomaru," Naraku said. "She is with Kanna in my castle and that horrible little toad is dead.

Sesshomaru's hand clenched into a fist, his poisonous claws digging into his palm. "Return her at once, Naraku, or die."

Naraku laughed mockingly. "You cannot defeat me. You cannot even penetrate my barrier. You should not be making such careless threats." Naraku's smile peaked out from below the baboon head on his suit. "You can have the girl back, after you do one thing for me."

Sesshomaru was seething with anger. Never in his life had he been placed under someone else's power.

"All I want you to do is help me with my cause."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Killing helpless humans and weak hanyous does not sound like a cause to me, Naraku."

Naraku tilted his head in amusement. "But it is a cause. Think of what the world would be like if it was rid of the weaker beings. Pure blood demons would roam the land, not a human or hanyou in sight. You see, my actions do hold purpose. I want to make the world a race of demons."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in curiosity. It really was quite a concept. Rin flashed into his mind suddenly, but he shook her haunting face from his mind. "What would you have me do?"

Naraku laughed again. "Now that's more like it," his evil smile faded. "I want one thing from you. After that you can have the human child back."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Track down your half brother, Inuyasha. He and the priestess girl are traveling alone. I want you to take the girl and kill her. Her spiritual powers are amazing, and she concerns me more so than the wretched hanyou. Without her, Inuyasha will have no motivation to fight and will be an easy target."

"I will do what you ask, Naraku, but if you betray me it will be the last thing you ever do," Sesshomaru replied coolly. Naraku bowed in acknowledgment then disappeared into the forest.

TBC

SO what did you guys think? Please R&R!

mattie


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay.. it's been a REALLY long time but I think I'm ready to pick this thing up again. I forgot it existed until just yesterday and I felt like it did have some potential so I'm giving it one more shot.

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Chapter 4

It had only been an hour or so when Kagome had reached the end of her patience. She had 'sat' Inuyasha some time ago and since then the stubborn hanyou had refused to speak to her. She sighed loudly in frustration and stopped walking.

"Come on, Inuyasha," she said, annoyance laced in her tone. "This trip is going to be that much longer if we don't speak."

Inuyasha 'hmmphed' and crossed his arms. Turning away from her, he stuck his nose in the air. "I ain't got nothin' to say to you."

Kagome's form shook slightly in anger before she, too, crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Fine. I have nothing to say to you either." She roughly brushed past the hanyou and continued down the small path. Inuyasha was so... so... "EEEP," Her whole body tensed and she again stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked flatly. His expression turned from bored to serious as soon as his nose picked it up. He was at Kagome's side in a flash as he unsheathed Tessaiga. "There's a demon closing in on us."  
"And he has a jewel shard," Kagome murmured, pulling out an arrow and notching it.

A rather devious looking youkai emerged from the forest just a moment later. It looked like an imp but was much taller, it's claws much longer, and it's wing span much wider. It grinned micheviously and in an instant was out of sight.  
Inuyasha tensed visibly and scanned the surrounding trees. He could smell it. It smelled horrible and Inuyasha's eyes burned from it. It was in the shadows somewhere. Movement caught his attention directly in front of him. Inuyasha swiped his sword at the group of trees in front of him and bounded into the ruined forest, searching through the debris.  
Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh. Where was the damn thing?  
"Can you sense where he is?" he called to Kagome, only to realize she was gone. The imp had given chase. How had he lost sight of it so easily? He lifted his nose to the air. The imp's smell was only in the immediate area and Kagome's was hard to locate because of it. He paced frustrated circles in the clearing trying to find the scent.

Kagome nervously notched an arrow and waited for the demon to show itself. It appeared, but only for a moment, and was out of sight again. Kagome focused on the shard and felt that the imp was behind her. She spun around just as Inuyasha swiped at some trees off to the side and immediately released her arrow in shock, her bow pointed at the ground.

It was standing there with a wicked grin on it's face just a few feet from her. The arrow had struck the ground not even a foot away and the imp grinned even wider, if that were possible. Kagome took a hesitant step back and reached for another arrow only to discover her arrows were gone. The imp swung the quiver tauntingly in the girl's face before tossing it aside and advancing. Kagome turned and ran blindly into the forest, not bothering to look for Inuyasha.

A raven flew into her line of sight and was suddenly transformed into the imp. The smell had returned and she gagged, stumbling to the ground as her body sucked in as much oxygen as possible, exhausted from her run. The imp grinned again and cocked its head curiously at her, before stiffening and swiveling around, turning its back on Kagome.

It sniffed at the air loudly and crouched into a defensive stance, its tail twitching anxiously. Kagome scrambled away from the imp, aware of a new presence somewhere nearby. A flash of silver crossed her path directly over the imp and then was gone. The imp turned back to the girl, looking quite horror stricken and its torso slowly slid from the rest of its body, landing in a sickening thud next to the now dead legs.

Kagome sighed shakily and stood up. "Thanks, Inuyasha," she breathed, smiling despite the gruesome sight before her. She inched toward the dead demon and carefully picked the shard out of it's severed belly, instantly purifying it. But Inuyasha did not answer her. In fact, she didn't see Inuyasha anywhere.

"That half breed is not who you should be thanking," came a silky voice from behind her. She spun around and gasped as Sesshoumaru came into sight.

"Sesshoumaru..." she trailed, unable to decide if his saving her was a good or bad thing. She looked around nervously for any sign of Inuyasha. Where was he?

"He does not know where you are," came that same silky voice, as if reading her thoughts. "The imp's foul presence has disoriented him," Sesshoumaru said flatly, as if it was obvious. He walked towards her slowly and her eyes widened in terror. He mentally grinned as he smelled the panic rolling off of her in waves. Without any sing or warning Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and conjured his cloud. Kagome screamed in terror as they soared over the trees.

Sesshoumaru nearly winced at the shrill sound of the ningen onna in his arms. "If you do not cease your shreiking, wench, this Sesshoumaru will be forced to drop you."  
Kagome immediately stopped and looked a Sesshoumaru with wide disbelieving eyes. It wasn't in the Lord of the Western Land's nature to warn someone before killing them. She counted this warning as a blessing and did not scream again.

Inuyasha was still searching the forest for Kagome. He had her scream just minutes before and a feeling of dread was stuck in his stomach, refusing to dissipate until he knew the girl was safe. The imp's stench tainted the entire area, making it very hard for him to concentrate on just Kagome's scent. His heart raced when he thought of what could have happened to her in his absence and mentally berated himself for not keeping a closer eye on her.

He finally came across the dead imp and the knot in his stomach eased slightly. His eyes swept the surrounding area as his nose focused on Kagome. His eyes widened when he recognized a third scent mingled with the other two and his heart sank as he smelled Kagome's fear. His damn brother had taken her.

"That bastard," Inuyasha gritted through clenched teeth. He knew Sesshoumaru probably wanted the Tessaiga and was using Kagome as a bargaining tool. It wasn't going to work. He was going to get Kagome back and kill his bastard of a brother.

A/N: That's all I have for now. Sorry if the imp youkai confused some people... I needed a demon and looked up imps. The smell and his ability to transform into a raven are things I researched. I'm working Kikyou into the story, though I originally meant to leave her out as much as possible. Honestly, this fic might be heading in another direction than I had originally intended. I hope people will continue to read it. R&R please!


End file.
